You Did What?
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Lucy drunk dials Ian while she's at Coachella. They've been dating for seven months. What will Ian do when he realizes how drunk she is? Will he drive over three hours to make sure she's alright? One-Shot.


**I don't own PLL**

**Ian's POV**

It was nearly 10:30 at night on Saturday and I was ready to crawl into bed and get some much desired sleep. Unfortunately Lucy, my girlfriend, was away at Coachella this weekend. She had offered for me to go but I regretfully declined her offer. I told her it wasn't really my thing and I knew she would have much more fun if she was surrounded by her friends who shared the same desire to attend Coachella. Besides, I told her I could look after Jack for her seeing how there would be no one else to watch him if I went with them. Sadly she gave in and now she is spending her weekend in the middle of the desert while I sit at home playing with Jack.

There was nothing I wanted more than for Lucy to be wrapped up in my arms right now to snuggle with as I fall asleep. Just as I had flipped off my nightstand light and closed my eyes to fall asleep my cell phone began ringing on my nightstand. I let out a sigh and roll over to pick it up.

Lucy Hale.

A smile immediately graces my face merely at the sight of her name.

"Hey baby, having fun?" I ask as soon as I tap the 'accept' button.

"Iannnnnnnnn! I missss youuu." Lucy slurs loudly over the phone.

I instantly sit up in bed and run a nervous hand through my hair.

"Lucy how much have you had to drink?" I ask with worry.

She is out there in the middle of the desert with thousands of people around while she is completely drunk. The last thing I want is for something to happen to her.

"Not that much just- uhhhhh some shots with Annnnnie andddd we had some really ah-mazing margaritas!"

"Shit," I mutter to myself. "Are you still at Coachella or are you back to your hotel room?"

"It's only tennn of course we're still here. You- you should come have some funnnn with us, Ian! You and I could have our own little party in the hotel room." Lucy was exclaims happily.

"Sweetheart why don't you call it a night or at least take a break from the alcohol?" I try to convince her with my every will.

"Is that Iannn? Tell him we got a lots more partying to do so you gotta go." Annie's drunken voice projects over the phone.

"I'll talk to youuu later babes!" Lucy says happily before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck," I curse.

I sit here for a minute contemplating what I should do. I can't just leave her vulnerable down there with all those people as drunk as she is. Lucy is a very tiny person and I have come to realize on the few occasions that I have seen her while intoxicated she isn't able to defend herself or make the wisest choices. Instead she is an extremely friendly and even more bubbly than when she is sober and she will talk with just about anyone even if she has no idea who they are.

I hurriedly climb out of bed and slip on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt then quickly make my way out to my car. As I walk through the living room Jack jumps up from his place on the couch where he had been sleeping. He follows me to the back door curiously.

"You want to go on a car ride buddy?"

Jack barks and happily jumps up on my leg. I walk over to the table where his leash lies before we walk out to my car. Jack lays down in the passenger seat curled up in a ball as we begin our long drive to Southern California.

* * *

Nearly three hours later I arrive at the location where Coachella was being held. I made sure to roll the windows down just enough for him to get some fresh air without someone being able to snatch him out of the front seat. I had to spend an ungodly amount just to get into Coachella. Even though they were sold out they guy at the front gate with a damn half ass smirk told me if I paid him enough money he would let me through.

I was now wondering around the open area that was overly crowded to make my way to the VIP section where I knew Lucy would be. Just as I was about to walk through the VIP entrance a strong hand grasped my bicep to stop me.

"I need to see your pass." The extremely tall and clearly buff security guard says.

After mumbling nervously I manage to say, "I don't have one."

"Then you can't go in there' VIP's only."

"You see I was hoping you could—"

"No pass means not allowed. I'm sorry sir." The man says sternly.

"Okay I am just going to be straightforward here. I am not trying to sneak into the VIP section because I have no desire to be here other than for one reason; to get my girlfriend. She has had far too much to drink and called me in a giggling fit. I have driven three hours to come down here to get her so please just let me go in there." I say desperately.

"Sir, it's not up to me. I am simply following the rules given to me."

"What if you or one of the other guys here went with me? All I want is to find my girlfriend and take her home so I know she's safe. Please? I promise once I find her I'll leave." I plead with the man.

He shares a glance with the other security men before reluctantly nodding his head and allowing me through following on my right.

"What does she look like?"

"She's small, very tiny, with long brunette hair and I believe she's wearing a long floor length skirt with a black half top." I explain as my eyes scan the crowded place full of drunken adults laughing and joking loudly.

We both walk around together looking for Lucy without sharing a word. He abruptly halts and I stop to see if he found her.

"Is that her?" He asks pointing to a petite brunette giggling drunkenly surrounded by a small group of people.

I squint my eyes when she turns around just enough for me to see her face.

"Yes it is, thank you so much!"

I hurriedly make my way over to where Lucy was and call out her name. She looks around for the source of who was calling for her before her eyes land on me.

"Ian!" She squeals then stumbles over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and places a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Wh- what are youuu doing here?" She slurs.

"I was worried about you, honey. I came to take you home." I say softly to her while wrapping my arms around her body.

"Can't we stay? It'll be sooooooo much fun, Babe!"

"I can't stay because they only are allowing me in so I can come get you. Please baby let's call it a night it's already 1:30 in the morning and you've had a lot to drink."

"Okay." Lucy lets out yet another drunken giggle and snuggles into my chest.

"Where's your bag?" I ask lowly in her ear.

"Mmmm over theeeeeere?" She kept her head buried in my face while her left hand wobbles from left to right pointing in no exact location.

I take a deep breath, "Alright".

I walk over to one of the lounge chairs where several belongings were placed to look for her bag. Finally I find one that I recognize to be hers then return to Lucy's side and wrap my arm around her waist. Lucy shouts 'goodbye' to everyone as we make our way out of the VIP section – security guard in tow. As we walk out of the area I thank the man once more while making sure Lucy doesn't fall due to how intoxicated she is.

When we got about twenty feet from the exit I noticed Lucy's stumbling become more apparent. I stop walking for a second, place the strap of her blue patterned back pack on my left shoulder then pick her up in my arms and carry her bridal style.

"You always manage to sweep me off my feet." Lucy grins before her lips begin attacking my neck in kisses.

The walk from the exit to my car certainly wasn't a short one, especially with my drunk girlfriend giggling profusely and wiggling around in my arms. Finally we did make it to the car and I hesitantly sat her on her feet.

"Jack is here!" Lucy squeals in delight when she hears him barking from inside the car.

I open the door for her to take a seat and let Jack jump into her lap. After sitting her bag in the backseat I step back up to lean inside the passenger side of the car.

"We have a long drive ahead of us. Do you want to lay down and sleep through the drive?"

Lucy looks up at me with a glimmer of lust in her eyes.

"Or we can go to the hotel just down the way…" She says suggestively.

I shake my head in denial. "Not tonight, Sweetheart. Let's just head home for the night."

I lay the seat back for her so she can lie down and hopefully get some sleep during our three hour journey. I then buckle her seat belt for her knowing full well there is no feasible way she could even attempt to do it herself. Even though alcohol is a stimulant I have come to realize in past events that it tends to make her sleep heavily rather than keeping her up all night. Jack stays curled up on Lucy's lower stomach/lap. I place a lingering kiss on her forehead and caress her side.

"Just close your eyes and get some sleep, you've had a long day I'm sure."

"Mhmm" She nods her head in agreement.

I small smile played on my lips knowing she was safe with me and nothing happened to her in this intoxicated state. Not wanting to waste anytime seeing as it's so late, I make my way around the front of the car and climb into the driver's seat and begin our drive home.

* * *

Though the drive back to LA seemed to drag on we finally made it back. I had gotten Lucy's phone out of her bag earlier and texted Annie saying Lucy was safe at home with me knowing full well she probably wouldn't remember her leaving with me the night prior. Lucy was fast asleep in the front seat of the car so once I was in my garage I turn off the car, go over to her side and carefully pick Jack up from her lap and sit him inside the house. Then I delicately scoop her up in my arms and carry her through the house and into my bedroom.

Since I had left just prior to going to sleep earlier the bed spread was already pulled back. I lay her down with ease then begin to remove her clothing to change her into something more comfortable. I had already removed her shirt but I was struggling with the skirt. I turn away from the bed and head over to the closet for a source of light seeing as I kept all the lights off when I came in to prevent waking Lucy up. While I was over there I pull out a shirt of mine to slip on her. I keep the closet light on and the door cracked just enough for light to shine across the room without being overbearing.

I carefully slide off her sandal things that were secured to her feet and leave them at the end of the bed. Now back to this damn skirt. There was no zipper on either side and it was too form fitting to be pulled off so that only left me with one option; the zipper was on the back. I silently pray that she doesn't wake up with what I'm about to do. Usually when I am undressing her she is conscious and raises her hips for me where as now I have to roll her over to reach the back of her skirt. With my hand on her hips I carefully roll her to her side and unzip the hidden zipper. Just as I was sliding the skirt past her knees Lucy's eyes flutter open.

"Hey babe," She greats softly.

Well it seems the three hours of sleep and entire water bottle she drank earlier have helped reduce her drunken state somewhat though she was clearly still out of it.

"Hi baby, I was just getting you out of these uncomfortable clothes so we can go to sleep." I explain while picking up the folded shirt.

"I would much rather sleep naked if I'm sleeping with you." Lucy says flirtatiously.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'm sure you would but tonight I think we best go with a shirt."

"Oh alright fine, if you insist." She playfully pouts at me. "But don't forget the bra."

I nod my head in confirmation and slip my hands around her back to unclasp the familiar bra and drop it down in the pile of clothing on the floor. Lucy sits up a little for me to pull the light blue faded shirt over her head and let it loosely hand on her small frame.

"What's this?" I lightly run my thumb over the top of what appeared to be a Band-Aid peeking out from the top of her panties.

Lucy looks down to see what I was referring to.

"Oh that! I have surprise for you!" She says eagerly.

Lucy shimmies out of her panties to revel the pretty decent sized Band-Aid. She slowly pulls up the Band-Aid to reveal something that made my jaw drop. I was completely and utterly speechless that I couldn't even reply when she asked me what I thought.

Lucy Hale, my girlfriend of nearly seven months, got a tattoo of my name in fancy cursive on the little section her panties cover just above her left hip.

"You got a tattoo," I say truly stunned.

"Mhmm what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do but… holy shit you got a tattoo."

"Now when people ask you can say I have four and only we will be the ones who see it because of its secret location." Lucy giggles happily with the brightest smile on her face.

I am terrified of what she will do in the morning when she realizes what she did while she was drunk. Let's just hope hung over Lucy is just as thrilled with the tattoo as drunk Lucy is.

"You know, tattoos hurt when they are new… Will you kiss mine and make it feel better?" Lucy was giving me her puppy dog look and had her bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout.

I hesitate for a moment before leaning down and placing a very faint kiss on the tattoo to please her then press a kiss to her lips. I grab her discarded panties from the mattress and slip them back on her. I then strip off my own clothes and climb in bed in hopes of getting some much desired sleep. Lucy was wrapped up in my arms and we both fall asleep together.

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes slowly flutter open and I groan loudly when I feel the extreme headache pounding in my head. The room was dark and the bed was tremendously comfortable it also had this familiar scent to it. I lay here for several minutes with my eyes closed in hopes of my headache relaxing even in the slightest bit. Suddenly my eyes shoot open when the familiar scent registers in my head; I'm at Ian's. What in the world and I doing here? And how did I end up here in the first place?

He wasn't in bed so he must be out in the kitchen or something. I get up from the welcoming bed without ease and slowly pad my way out into the kitchen. Just as I suspected he was in the kitchen making food.

"What am I doing here?" I mumble tiredly.

"Good afternoon, baby. It's a long story actually."

Just when I was going to ask him another question my stomach turned and I quickly shot off to the bathroom that was located in his bedroom. Ian was right behind me in my sprint. When I collapsed on the floor he held my hair for me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner. Finally once I was finished I wipe my mouth and turn to him.

"How did I get to your house?" I ask lowly, my voice hoarse from getting sick minutes prior.

"You called me late last night completely drunk, you had no idea what was going around you and you weren't speaking clearly. I was worried about something happening to you so I drove down there to pick you up. You could barely even walk on your own so I carried you out to my car and we came home. Here we are."

"You just drove three hours down to Coachella and then another three on the way back just because I drunk dialed you?" I ask shocked.

"Of course," Ian replies without an ounce of hesitation.

"Why?"

"I was worried for your safety. I had to see with my own two eyes that you were safe and nothing happened to you. I've never seen or heard you that drunk before, I was worried." He explains honestly.

I stare at him while mentally contemplating. I don't know whether to be angry with him or grateful to have him. On one hand I don't need someone looking after me and treating me as if I'm a child; picking me up and taking me home when they feel I'm in trouble. But on the other hand I was all the more in love with him that he would drive that far in the middle of the night just to make sure I was okay. My headache was not helping me think in the least bit.

"You look kind of pale. Why don't you get comfortable in bed and I'll bring some lunch in here to you. If you want to talk more we can if not then that's fine too." Ian offers when he notices the look on my face.

"Yeah that sounds good. Thank you."

We both stand up off the bathroom floor, I was especially cautious to ensure I don't do anything that may cause me to get sick again. I tiredly crawl onto the bed while he leaves the room to return to the kitchen. I lay there for a few seconds before wanting to get under the warm covers. I slowly shift my body and pull the warm sheets over me and sigh in comfort. Ian hadn't opened the curtains or the blinds in the bedroom this morning which I was very thankful for because it left the room exceptionally dark.

As I lay here in the dark letting my mind roam in thought my lower stomach was itchy. I slip my hand down to itch it when my fingers surprisingly brush across something on my skin. Confused as to what it was I sit up in bed and flipped on the bedroom light – much to my displeasure. I frown in confusion when I see a Band-Aid on my skin tucked right under my panties, almost invisible under the black fabric.

Curiously I peel off the Band-Aid because I have this strange feeling it wasn't a cut or scrape besides how would I get one there of all places especially when I don't recall putting a Band-Aid there in the first place.

My jaw literally drops and I have to do a double take when I see just what was under said Band-Aid. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ian!" I scream his name loudly then immediately regretting it two seconds later when my head began to pound again.

He came rushing into the room with a worried look on his face.

"What, what's wrong?"

I simply pull the bed covers all the way back and show him the tattoo.

"When did I get this?" I shriek.

Ian rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I saw it last night when I was tucking you into bed. When I pulled off your skirt you woke up and was very eager to show it to me."

"Fuck." I mutter to myself and fall back on the mattress in a laying down position.

"Your lunch is ready, what did you want to drink with it?" Ian asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Coffee please. Lots and lots of coffee."

"Can do." Ian nods and heads back out of the room.

After eating a wonderful lunch in bed with Ian and chucking cups of coffee I force myself out of the bed to take a shower. As I stood under the hot water cascading down my body I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to last night. I didn't think I had gotten that drunk but I don't remember a thing we did. The last thing I can recall is going zip lining but everything else is a blur. I sure as hell don't remember getting a tattoo of Ian's name either. Who would have thought I would be one of the people who resented Coachella for having a tattoo guy in the VIP section.

Once I was finished with my long shower all I wanted to do was lay back down on Ian's welcoming bed. Shortly after I laid down Ian came in to join me, wrapping his arms around my toweled body.

"Are you going to go back?" Ian asks lowly in my ear.

"I want to because I had so much fun last night but I'm not sure I'm up to it with this hangover. Besides the last thing I need is coming home with another tattoo."

"I know the tattoo is technically a bad thing but I must say it _is_ pretty damn hot." I could feel his smirk as he presses his lips against the back of my neck.

"I'm glad you think so; it's probably exactly what my drunken self was counting on when I did it."

"Well you have a few more hours to decide since it's only 1 o'clock now. Why don't you get some more sleep and maybe those pain killers you took will kick in."

"Mkay." I say with a slight nod and snuggle further into the pillow.

"I love you, Lucy." I barely hear him say just as I was falling asleep.

**Ian's POV**

After Lucy's nap she had decided she wanted to go back and enjoy the last night of Coachella. She dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting white tank top. Just like the night before Jack accompanied us and sat in Lucy's lap. Though the drive was long it wasn't nearly as tiring as it had been.

Since I was only dropping her off I pull up to the front entrance rather than parking and making her walk the entire parking lot. It was currently just after seven in the evening and all of Lucy's friends were already here.

Once I put the car in park I get out and open her door for her then hand her the back pack from the backseat.

"Thank you for driving all this way for me again, Ian."

"Don't worry about it. I'd do anything for you." I place my hands on her hips and lean down to kiss her lightly.

"I promise you won't have to worry about me tonight I don't plan on getting even remotely drunk tonight." Lucy runs her hands up and down my chest before standing up on her tippy toes to kiss me leisurely.

"You guys are driving back tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when we leave then maybe you and I could have some alone time when I get back." Lucy says in a suggestive tone the bites her lip playfully.

I refrain from letting out a groan at the sight and mental image she was giving me.

"My door is always open, baby. I better head out before more people start pulling up." I say turning my head toward the line of cars behind us dropping people off.

"Okay." Lucy says sadly then kisses me once more before saying our goodbyes.

I watch her get in the crowded line then she turns to wave goodbye with a flirtatious smile that always makes me go weak at the sight of it. As Jack and I drive off I can't stop thinking about having Lucy back in my arms and having some fun with that new tattoo of hers.

**Okay so I know this is random but it popped into my head Saturday night. I wasn't planning on writing it but my friend Jasmine convinced me to write it anyway. Sooo yeah, there ya go. **

**As for my other stories I will be updating 'The Trip of Reuniting' this weekend and I am also going to try and write the next chapter of 'Gonna Get Caught' so I can update that too. **


End file.
